Bloody Hell!
by Travaler
Summary: kagome gets feed up I do not own Inuyasha Do not I just own the plot. and my beat up CD player boohoo.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: WHOLE STORY I own nothing except the plot. or i think i do but... i wish I did but I don't the charaters that is... . Pluse I have no money so u'll get nothing if u sue me so yeah tell me what u think.

Chapter one : Kagome's bloody thoughts:

_Today I turn six teen It has been a year now senses I have come to the feudal era. Of course life has been a bit rough but not as rough as it could be I have friends I have a family but I don't have love a man to hold in the night at least I thought I had that with inuyasha but no I didn't he chose kikuyu the dead bover flesh and blood me. Dam I hate life but I should be happy I'm turning sixteen I'm going to be sixteen so why am I so not happy I guess its because ever thing still the same were still going after the jewel shards were still trying to kill naraku and I still don't have a boyfriend . GeRRRRRRRRRRR life is a painnnn in thye arose. Dam! It all to 'ell it all to bloody 'ell._


	2. chapter 2

I own nothing except for the plot all the charaters belong to thier rightful owner 

Chapte one

kagome trekked through the snow big yellow and all.

Trig trud

Trig trud

Tri tru-

Inuyasha this is rediculus ! WE have been trud and triging throught this snow for hours we are all tirered and only moments away form hipathermia, and I for one am not going to loes a limb because of your insitances that naraku is right around the coener. When he is obsavliy not.

"No where not if your to weak to go on and need some rest then I'll just go and get kikiyo! She'd never get tiered like u who is such a nucence—" inuyasha was then cut off by kagomes clear and calm respones.

"Inuyasha If you think I am such a nucences and weak .. responed kagome in a calm voice. Deaedly so. The rage barly supresed. I will go on a head and find adaquete shelter for sango shipo and muroko." Kagome stomped a way foolowed by all but Inuyasha Then in mid stried halted turned around and said " Oh and …… blink smile blink Sitttttttttt! You worthless piece of crap! How dare you in sult me when I'm just trying to be pratical and I risk my life and sacrificed my life back home to be insulted and compared to that pile of bones and dirt that you calol kikyo! You hear! Kagome not waiting to see his respones which was pitiful dirt in his mouth and ears ear down from the unhuman octavie leavels . Which some might think broke the sound barer. and Stomped off.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing excepte for the poem that kagome sings in this chapter imade it up last night. I own nun of the inuyasha character they belong to thier creator not me i own nun of them . Plues i have no money oh and thats for the review oh n tell me how u link the song / poem. did i say thanks for the revies well thank for the reveiwsssss!. 

'Inu I can't believe you why do you always Say such hurtful things.'

Kagome thought as she sat by the lake. She stared to sing.

"_I gave you my heart and you ani't give me shit!_

_I gave you my heart _

_I gave you my soul_

_I gave you my liiife _

_I thought you where gonna be my hero _

_But ohhhh o _

_But when you crossed the path of no return _

_I had to laugh at my foolishness _

_My foolhardiness _

_For my blindness _

_For I could not see the betrayal _

_Riding on your tail just waiting to strike_

_Just ready to strike. _"

"By me"

As kagome poured her heart into the song golden orbs bore into her attracted by the spunky sweet sound and the smell of gardenia and vanilla swamped his sense. He stayed and watched her as she song to the finale word. He saw the single tear that trickled down her face as the finale note rung out. as the sun sank he went to her and then she fell a sleep.

He walked gracefully to her. silver locks swaying in the breeze. He stooped down to take a closer look. Her eyes were puffy. Yet that didn't dim the allure of beauty that hung about her. His eyes fell to her lush mouth. He stays like that for a while just staring at her face. wondering why he has emotions that he can not place. He scopes her into his arms and takes her to his camp site.

The dawn bright and clear. the rays of light shine i to kagomes eyes. she blinks and rolls over.

" Mum warm and fluffy" she snuggles deeper in to the warmth. ' nice pillow'

the pillow moves.

Stop moving Mr. pillow and clamps down tighter. that is is until she realizes what she said. Her eyes snapped open and she sees golden orbs staring at her.

"Inu-" she stops when she realizes that it's not Inuyasha she's tangled up in It's Sheshumuer LORD of the western land . Who at the moment was looking AT HER with those dreamy eyes set in that gorgeous face Wait a minute I did not just say Mr.fuffy has dreamy eyes. Even if it's true I must remember Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. It belongs to the creator of inuyasha.

After a long time I am back yeah I used to be i luv maru something yeah You see why the name had to change. Any ways Here is a new bit. Tell me if I should go on...

Last time ...

The dawn bright and clear. the rays of light shine i to kagomes eyes. she blinks and rolls over.

" Mum warm and fluffy" she snuggles deeper in to the warmth. ' nice pillow'

the pillow moves.

Stop moving Mr. pillow and clamps down tighter. that is is until she realizes what she said. Her eyes snapped open and she sees golden orbs staring at her.

"Inu-" she stops when she realizes that it's not Inuyasha she's tangled up in It's Sheshumuer LORD of the western land . Who at the moment was looking AT HER with those dreamy eyes set in that gorgeous face Wait a minute I did not just say Mr.fuffy has dreamy eyes. Even if it's true I must remember Inuyasha.

Whait a minute ' I must remember inuyasha. " My butt. He dosen't appreciate me. He's to preoccupied with Kikiyo no baka !!!!! Well I'll show him. Ha ha. Yes siry. I'll show him Just wait and see I'll ... I'll Um ... uh yeah I'll get back to that in a mo. Fist things first. Don't Freak out Freak out. Cause I can't not freak out causes I just did So let's not freak out on the omega leveal.

But if I don't freak and spazzzz. Then how to approach the situation HMMMMMMMMM???????

Thinking...

Pondering ...

Thinking ...

Ding ding ding.

Use the Who What Where Why and How method. Yep. Why you might ask. Well my friends It Works for english paper and reporters then why can't it work for me. Man too Bad I'm not luis lane. and he's not super man. That'd be nice.

" Miko Stop squirming "

'Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Okay their goes my resolution not to freak. Because I totally just did At this at Moment. I totally. I men totally freaked out. At the sound of ' This shesshomaru 's voice I some how broke one of Newton's laws by tripping over my feet while sitting down and falling flat on my face then on my ass and landing on / at his royal highness's feet . The sad part the really really sad part... Is that this particular moment in my life was not and is not the most embarrassing or humiliating moment.

TBC

Note"

HEllo tell me what you think. Oh question doses any one have i listen or a mac? has it ever crashed on you ? Any ways tell me what you think.


End file.
